Tales of Gotham High: A Harlivy Story
by fawnfatale
Summary: AU where both the DC girls are in school, with some other recognizable characters. Harleen has never questioned or thought of girls in any way, other than platonic. She's being misunderstood and misguided from being in a sour friends circle. That is until, new girl, Pamela, starts at her high school and the redhead opens her eyes and heart to new and exciting things.
1. Harley: One

_Hello, loves! So this is my first ever fanfic, I hope it does the ship justice! I understand it's quite a short start but the idea is to do a chapter Harley based/following Harley and then from Pamela's. Reviews/Criticism/Suggestions are very welcome, please and thankyou! Hope you enjoy! Any feedback will be majorly appreciated to know how i'm getting on with this thing! Thanks again!_

* * *

 **Harley: One**

* * *

The alarm rang again, through her room, after being snoozed twice.

She rubbed the sleep dust from her lengthy blonde eyelashes.

Harleen stretched her arms, her eyes scrunching at the want to stay asleep. She then slumped forward, her legs dangling from the edge of her unmade queen sized bed. She didn't have a queen sized bed from desire of wanting to share it with another, but because she loved to spread out and because it made herself a 'queen', a thing she was not often treated as.

She revealed her beryl eyes to her room and patted her phone to stop the alarm.

She swung her legs back and forth a few times, her inner child showing, before she brang herself to her feet and hit play on her stereo to listen to melodies whilst she got dressed. Although melodies was probably not the best choice in words with the sweet tweeting of birds bled out by preppy punk measure.

she slipped into her floral lace underwear, which she would be mortified for anybody to see, as Harleen, although incredibly intellectual, could also be seen as a class A hardass because of the crowd who she hung around with. Harleen was misunderstood because of situations and people who she became involved with, when really she was incredibly intelligent and charming.

She whistled in the mirror as she tightened the bunches in her platinum hair, lined her eyes and painted her lips with her signature maroon shade. She liked her makeup smokey and dark but regardless of her sultry makeup tastes, her baby-like features still showed through, which made her adorable.

Before leaving her house to start her morning walk to her high school, Harley swung her studded leather backpack around one arm and grabbed a vermillion, perfectly shaped apple and dug her teeth in and out.

Chewing on the sweet snack, she shouted "Have a good day", inelegantly to her mother upstairs as she took off, through the front door of the Quinzel residence.

* * *

It was a nice day, not too hot. a gentle warm breeze. Leaves fell across the streets of Gotham. It was autumn.

The platinum blonde bombshell was taking her usual route to her high school, biting and sucking every last drop of juice from her apple.

She looked across the street to admire the house which she normally would gaze at, each day she walked to school. Taking the opportunity of having some extra time to get to her destination, she stopped, pulling out her one step polaroid camera. Harley had always enjoyed her photography class and enjoyed the idea of capturing beautiful scenes or moments, to keep.

The house, against all in the street, which mostly laid bare and dull, was beautifully decorated, head to toe, in ivy and ruby red roses. The house always stood florid to Harley but this time of year, when every other plant decayed in this side of town, the leaves of this house stayed firmly fresh and emerald.

As Harley weighted her finger onto the button, to capture the house within her shot, a redheaded girl came through the door.

Her hair hung in silky cherry curls and she wore a strappy, viridescent summer dress. Her lips were painted with the sweetest wine red. For a split second Harley had looked at her like she were a pure masterpiece. She couldn't help but look at the girls peachy skin and compare it to her own milky white complexion.

Panicking that the girl may have seen her, Harley quickly dived behind a hedge.

 _Fuck. How embarrassing_ , Harley had thought, as she stashed the camera, along with her new photograph, into her backpack.

She had never seen the girl before, she must have recently moved to Gotham and come to think of it, it had only been recently that Harley had noticed the growth of life on the house, like her moving here had brang the building back to its glory days.

 _How great_ , she thought, _a new girl has moved here and is probably going to start attending my high school. She has started her first day thinking that she already has a stalker in this town. And its me._

She put her hand to her face.

She was disrupted from her reflection once she heard a familiar voice shout over to her. She shook her head and looked upwards to see none other than Jack Kane, her on and off boyfriend across two years.

He beeped his horn over at her and continued.

"Harl? Where the hell you been? Did you forget I was driving you today? I've been all across the neighborhood."

Harley dived forward, her cheeks glowing as she got into the passenger seat of the car and fastened her seatbelt.

"We can talk while you drive, can we please just go quickly?"

"Whatever" Jack scoffed as he revved the engine of his green Mercedes Roadster.

As they drove off Jack blared his music through the neighbourhood and Harley's bunches waved through the wind, as they drove past the mystery redhead.

Harley looked in her backpack, at the photograph. Her eyes flitted between the house and the unnamed girl. She looked at the detail on the bricks, the roses and the- _Ivy!_ She thought. _Until I know otherwise, she will be called Ivy._


	2. Pamela: One

_Hey Loves! I've not had any feedback yet but i've written the second chapter so thought i'd upload it! It's not as long as the previous chapter but I wasn't sure what to expand upon so suggestions would be great! Again, any comments would be great! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Pamela: One**

* * *

The sunlight and a warm breeze filled her room.

The soft tune of the birds by her window awoke her. They had built a nest in the ivy beside her bedroom window and so this had been her usual wake up call since she had moved in.

Pamela flickered open her sea green eyes, pushed herself up a smidge, in bed, and stretched her arms to greet the world a good morning.

As they had not long moved in, Pamela was currently sleeping on a mattress in 'her' room which didn't hold much apart from herself and piled boxes. With this being said, she made sure to remake the bed spread and fluff the pillows.

Slipping off her punk band t shirt that she wore to bed over her head, she looked at the outfit she had picked out to wear for her first day at her new high school.

Pamela's dad worked as a mechanic, skipping town when he became bored with his setting, which meant her dad and her moved fairly often, which had its positives and negatives.

A positive was that this gave Pamela the opportunity to sightsee, experience new things, new cultures and discover herself along the way. Speaking of discovering herself, Pamela had come to the realisation of years of not feeling happy with short and unfulfilling relationships with boys that she was probably gay but wasn't around in one place long enough to really 'discuss' or try coming out to anybody.

From this, the negatives were that the constant moving meant that Pamela would not have enough time to settle and therefor would either not have the time to create a stable social life or she made sure to not connect with anybody out of the inevitability of her moving.

Before filling her curved body into her 'lucky' dress which she had picked out, Pamela watered the plants on her window sill and patted each, as if they were her own little children.

She lined the shape of her lips, looking into a mirror, with her favourite lipstick and smacked them together, approvingly.

Skipping down the corridor of the upstairs of her new home and kissing her father goodbye, she left the house.

When Pamela opened her front door to the world, she was faced with another girl across the street, from herself. She was only there for a slight second but it was long enough for Pamela to take in her appearance and acknowledge her presence.

The girl wore high waisted dark denim jeans, a red and black signature letterman jacket, a sign of popularity, and a crop top underneath. Her hair was held in bunches of platinum blonde, which Pamela admired. It was hard for somebody of their age to pull off a hairstyle such as bunches but the girl absolutely pulled it off, Pamela had thought. Her eyes were lined with a perfect cat eye and her cheeks shone such a sweet peachy pink.

Lost within the thought of the girl she was just faced with, she was shaken from her musing when a green convertible whizzed past, leaves blowing from either side of the vehicle. Pamela followed the car with her eyes, which finally latched on to the said girl, whom had captured her attention, in the passenger seat.

An extremely odd encounter, Pamela had thought, running her fingers through her hair, before heading in the direction which her father had discussed with her.


	3. Harley: Two

_Hey guys, not that i'm sure whether anybody is following this story as of yet but I appreciate any view/read or comment. Just so that everybody is aware i'm including lots of DC or Batman™ characters for the high school or the teens parents so the ages of said characters will be different to that of normal! hopefully you can pick up the characters from their features described! i'm really enjoying this and i hope that at least somebody else is too!_

* * *

 **Harley: Two**

* * *

Jack wasn't a stranger to speeding in his convertible but he had never been requested such a thing from Harley, who would normally tell him that she didn't like it.

He would usually tease her for being a 'baby' and would ask her what life is without 'a little danger'. Jack had by now noticed the red in Harleen's cheeks.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong then, Harl?" he asked, trying to sound interested. "Just 'cause you had me driving everywhere there and it's a waste of fuel"

Harley studied his words and noted as usual that he wasn't thinking of her.

He wasn't thinking of her feelings.

He wasn't thinking about where she was.

He was more annoyed that she had forgotten he was picking her up and that she was wasting his petrol.

It was always the same with Jack.

"I just forgot you were getting me today, okay?" She blurted, her annoyance showing on her sleeve.

"Woah, woah, woah, baby. Calm the attitude, you know I don't like that"

"I know, Jay, I'm sorry"

She tilted her head so that she was facing the window and watched the town whizz past as he drove.

He made her feel so small.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, poking at her stomach. "don't go all sulky on me now, Harl. I just want to know what's up. you're not yourself?"

She continued looking out the window and shrugged.

Who was he trying to kid? Jack hardly knew Harley, for all she felt.

Jack tickled her with his free hand, the other on the wheel.

She hated when he tickled her because she couldn't stay mad at him. She finally turned to face him and he prodded her chest.

"That's better!" he cheered. "Now you gonna tell Jay why you had wondered off and were hiding behind some hedge?"

She shook her head as he rapidly cut between and overtook cars on the road.

"You can slow down now, yknow? I'll need enough time to tell you this story before we get to school"

Jack had slowed the car by the smallest bit as Harley detailed him with what had happened that morning.

She was so expressive and energetic when she told stories.

By the time she had almost finished explaining, Jack had pulled up in his usual spot at the high school, with not a far walk and carried out his usual morning antics of beeping at every other guy who arrived from his precious football team, the Gotham Bats.

"Jay, are you listening?" Harley slumped in her seat as Jack nodded his head over at Bruce in recognition.

Bruce Wayne, a few feet away from the car, started to chant their football chorus over to Jack, getting louder and more aggressively as he took each step closer to the two.

Jack joined in, ignoring the girl in his presence.

Harley didn't mind Bruce as an individual but he and Jack together were a terrible twosome, being the best of friends.

"Big Jay! How you doin' my joker?!" Bruce beamed, with his dopey smile and dimples, as he hooked his arm around Jack and scruffed his hair with his other fist.

Harley thought she'd leave the boys to it and huffed as she got out of the car.

"Harl, maybe i'll catch you later?" Jack yelled over to her as she walked closer to the entrance of the academy.

"Yeah, maybe!" she waved back, glad to escape from the brutish atmosphere.

The books in her bag were heavy for her, as she walked, and she took a long sigh as she looked over at Barbara and Edward, who was carrying her bag over his shoulder for her as they held hands.

Harley and Barbara were close in elementary school and she kind of missed hanging around with her.

She always used to love going round for playdates with Barbara because her dad, James, was part of the Gotham city PD and always had cool stuff to look at around the house.

Barbara's boyfriend, Edward, had a very theatrical background in his family and usually perfomed slam poetry in their english class. He was bright and very articulate with his words.

Harley finally reached her locker and opened it to dump her bag and get out the books she needed for the day. She looked in the locker at the photo's of all her past friends, which she didn't have the courage to take down.

Harley felt like she was looking from the outside, in.

She knew all of these people for their genuine, unique selves and nobody gave her a chance because of the crowd she was involved with.

A bunch of Harley's friends had dismissed their friendship once she had got together with Jack and it was a big loss for her.

People found her intimidating once she was dating a jock and didn't want to be involved with her and it was hard.

Harley certainly was not fond of her situation but would rather be a little unhappy with Jack and have a group to be a part of, than leave and have nobody.

The bell rang through the corridor as teens walked, some ran and some stood talking.

Gotham High School, a new day.


	4. Pamela: Two

_Hey, my little cherubs._  
 _I'm sorry if the progression of the story is a little slow BUT once all the characters are introduced and the first day is over then i'm planning to quicken the pace!_  
 _If you've read this far then thankyou for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story!_

* * *

 **Pamela: Two**

* * *

Pamela had just about made it to her new high school, making sure to follow any signs of direction on her way, to avoid getting lost.

She was usually awful with directions and so Pamela felt accomplished, already, on her first day.

It was always the littlest of things to make Pamela happy.

She entered the school, taking in her surroundings.

She passed the different spots for each stereotypical high school group before finding the admissions office, printed with the school's signature crest design.

The blinds were rolled down in the room so the girl knocked the door, curiously.

An older woman peered her head round the blind's, before opening the door.

"Pamela? Pamela Isley?" the woman questioned, smiling.

The woman was dark skinned, with natural dark curls. she wore a woman's suit with a white blouse and came across very presentable and respectable, yet welcoming.

The girl nodded in response and smiled in return.

"Come on in, sweetie. I've got a student here as a 'buddy' for you to start school with!"

The woman moved from the way of the door for Pamela to enter the room.

The usual things you would find in an admissions office could be found, a set out that Pamela had grown used to far too well, with moving so often. A small room, with a desk, a computer chair one side and two padded chairs at the other for meetings/discussions with students. Along with this came a computer, a fan, a cup of pens and pencils and the usual golden name plate, displaying on the desk. Miss. A. Waller.

"Come sit, love." The woman coo'd, directing her to a chair, next to another student sat across from the computer chair.

"Pamela, this is Selina, Selina Kyle. She'll be helping you around the school whilst you settle here at Gotham High."

Pamela turned to come face to face with Selina. She held a tan to die for and dark, poker straight hair. She had a freckle above her full lips and her eyebrows were groomed to the heavens. She was the kind of girl that Pamela knew all the guys would drool over but she got the impression that Selina knew that and that she also found herself a sight to look at.

"I can already tell we'll be great friends!" Selina exclaimed in a cheerly but false manner.

"Selina is the head of our cheer team, here at Gotham High, and we pride ourselves on our talented students." Miss Waller continued.

 _Of Course_ , Pamela had thought, _I know her type. Miss Waller, the sweetheart, can't see through her bullshit friendly act but i can and it's so transparent it hurts._

"Pamela, Maybe you could try out for the team?" Selina questioned, placing her hand on her arm.

The older woman empathised with the interaction, tilting her head in awe at the 'blossoming friendship' before her.

"Yeah, maybe." The girl replied.

The hand placed on her arm irritated her but she wasn't looking for confrontation on her first day, especially in front of a member of the staff.

"Looks like you girls will get on just fine, yes?" Miss Waller questioned, as she opened a drawer of her desk, reaching out some documents. "I will give you a print layout of the academy incase but i'm sure Selina has no problem introducing you to the halls and classes."

"That's great, thankyou." Pamela breathed out, feeling slightly uncomfortable with her 'new buddy', beside her.

"Oh and here's your class schedule for the week, Pamela. If you have any questions then don't worry about visiting again, i'm in here most days for a talk, if it's needed. We love to support and encourage our students and I hope you find yourself here at Gotham."

Miss Waller slid the leaflets across the desk to reach Pamela's gaze and she took them in her dainty hands.

"Thankyou again, miss."

Miss Waller headed towards the door of the office.

"Your first day here at Gotham High awaits!" She exclaimed, opening the door to the hallway and gesturing the girls out. "You look after her Selina! I want to see you girls back next week to check in"

"Of course, Amanda" the dark haired girl hollered.

Her smiled lasted until the the member of staff had closed the office door and it soon faded.

"Let's get things straight here. Which I know is something you're not. I snooped around online before meeting you today and I already know everything I need to know. You and me? We're different. I'm me and you're well… you're you. We're not on the same page. You keep to your bizzaro nerdy stuff and I'll stick to me."

Her words cut deep and sharp.

Pamela was lost for words.

"I hope we can agree this isn't going to work, right? Even if you didn't agree, you don't have the balls to tell me no. So, this is how it's going to work. You stay away from me and I won't come after you, okay? Don't tell Waller about this either, got it? When we go for this stupid ass meeting next week we are going to act sweet as pie together. Deal?"

Pamela just nodded in response, clutching her new documents to her chest.

As she nodded, she noticed a figure approaching from behind the queen bee.

The girl was freckled, with flowing, loose ginger curls and victory rolls. She wore thick rimmed glasses and although her face was incredibly sweet, in this moment she looked like she meant business. She wore a pale yellow polo shirt with the school emblem on the left breast and black, quarter length jeans.

"Do you wanna maybe back off, Kyle?" The girl grilled, stepping between the space between Pamela and Selina.

Selina laughed in the girl's face, in a mocking manner.

"Do you think i'm scared of you because your dad's part of the PD, big boots?" She laughed, her head rolling back.

A boy came over to stand beside the enraged girl and held her hand.

Pamela guessed they were together.

He wore tartan, green jeans and a button up shirt, he was very intelligent looking.

"Barb, cmon. leave it. You're better than that" he whispered to her, grimacing at the quiet redhead behind him.

Pamela leaned forward to talk to the boy.

"Is it always like this here?" She questioned, with a laugh.

He took a step back, leaving his girlfriend to talk to the new girl.

"Do you mean Barbara's fiery stance or Selina being an ice queen?"

The question made her feel more comfortable in the the new and intimidating halls of the high school and so she smiled.

"I'm Ed, by the way. Edward Nigma." He introduced himself, holding out a hand to shake, which she shook, happily. "And you must be Pamela, the new start? Me and Barb work together on the school paper so we know everything before it happens really. Funnily enough we even predicted Selina being a bitch today!"

Pamela enjoyed his humour but was distracted by the other conversation playing out in front of them.

"You're just bitter still about the fact that my dad caught yours redhanded. How cliche, a criminal dad and his bitch daughter. Now, are you going to leave the girl alone or do you want me to carry on?" Barbara continued, her face severely seriously.

"Ugh, whatever, big boots. I've got better things to do with my time." The dark haired schoolgirl disdained, before leaning around Barbara to meet eyes with the new student. "Pamela, enjoy the losers! Oh and sweetheart, don't forget the deal!"

She winked and sauntered away down the hall, the three watching her, each with a look of nausea on their faces.  
 _  
Talk about drama,_ Pamela had thought. _At least I made it here alive. I don't know how long I'll last though, with this as a start._


	5. Harley: Three

_Still not any reviews or follows yet which is a little disappointing really :~(_  
 _I've been putting a lot of time in to the story so far and I have some ideas planned out, its just getting the story to where I want it to be._  
 _I'm hoping maybe somebody will find this soon and enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Harley: Three**

* * *

It was fifth period and Harley had settled into her science class, which was her favourite for two reasons.

One being that Harley always enjoyed learning about how the world around us worked, including ourselves and one day wanted to become a doctor herself.

The second being that it was the last class of the day, meaning she was close to freedom of the school walls.

She would usually daze and doodle during other lessons, such as math, her least favourite.

The class settled once their professor, Mr Pennyworth had coughed for attention.

"Good afternoon, youth." he started, writing in cursive on the blackboard. "I know we have some new starts today so I thought we could start with something a little fun! Can anybody guess what we're doing today?"

"Are we doing practicals of 'coitous', sir?" one of the jocks joked, his group of mindless cohorts, snickering around him.

Harley rolled her eyes.

"I think i would lose my place here at Gotham High if I encouraged that behaviour, so no, we will not be participating in that activity today. However, we will be doing... experiments!"

As the class divided into either cheers or groans, Selina's voice could be heard over the crowd.

"I've heard that Isley likes to experiment, sir!" She stated, smiling wickedly in the direction of the girl Harley had encountered in the morning.

Harley nudged Selina in an action of annoyance and wanting her to keep her loud mouth to herself.

"Now, now, Selina. There is no need for such comments like that." Mr Pennyworth began. "And even so, if this were true, for anybody, what does it have to do with you?" he smiled at Pamela, sympathetically. "I think Selina here is just jealous of yourself being a blossoming young woman, Pamela"

The rest of the class either sat silent or laughed. Harley smiled at the old teachers kind heart.

"Anyway. Since there seems to be some unpleasantness happening in this class today I shall pick the pairings for experiments today!" the teacher continued.

He listed names, one by one and Harley looked out the window, feeling uncomfortable in her current sitting arrangement, next to Selina.

She only considered Selina an acquaintance but since she was Bruce's girlfriend it meant they were in the circle and when Selina sat next to her, Harley was too cowardly to decline.

Harley was soon distracted by hearing her own name being called by the adult in the room. She turned to face the professor.

"Yes, sorry?" She asked.

"Since you're always enthusiastic about science I thought it'd be nice for the new girl to be paired up with you?" Mr Pennyworth enthused, to which harley nodded and smiled over to the redhead.

 _Shit. Shit Shit Shit. What if she recognises me from earlier? What if she says about it? What do I say? What do I do?_

She got up from her desk, butterflies in her stomach, as she walked over to Pamela and took the seat next to her.

* * *

After listening to instruction from the professor the two girls gathered the pieces of equipment needed and came back to their desk, together.

"Harley?" The redhead started.

Harley looked up to meet her gaze. Looking to her beautifully vibrant eyes.

"Yes?"

 _Fuck, here it comes._ A millions responses and answers ran through her head.

"How can you stand that girl?" Came the question.

Harley let out her held breath, a sigh.  
A sigh of relief.

She wiped her forehead of sweat.

"I mean, I don't want to sound rude if she's your friend. I'm assuming so, being sat together and all. But I've only been here the one day and she is awful, to me anyway. And Barb." Pamela continued, Harley realising that maybe Pamela was as nervous as she was, with her rambling.

It took her a minute for what Pamela had said to register with her, and her stomach sunk.

"Who, Selina?" Harley began. "I'm so sorry about her. Although I don't know why i'm apologising on her behalf... because she isn't my friend." She leaned in to Pamela a little closer. "The truth is I think that Salina has it hard at home. I think she builds up this attitude towards the popular girl because she isn't appreciated by her family."

Pamela nodded, expressing her understanding of Harley's explanation.

"I'm not saying that it makes it okay for her to go around and be a lousy person to people. I just like to try and think of why people act the way they do yknow-" Harley continued before she was distracted by the way that Pamela was smiling at her, almost grinning, as if she was trying not to laugh. "W-What is it?"

"It's nothing." she grinned. "You're just adorable. I like way you look at life"

 _Wow._ Butterflies moved from Harleys stomach to all over her body. The compliment left her with pins and needles, tingling all over. She blushed.

Coughing nervously, she changed the subject.

"What did Selina do? To you and Barb, I mean?"

"Nice side stepping there." Pamela replied, raising her eyebrows, in a joking manner, to the girl. "She's meant to be my 'buddy' for the week but dumped me as soon as we left Wallers office. Whilst she was mid cat claws on me, Barb came to save me and so since then I've been hanging with her and Ed. They're really sweet."

Harley poured some solution into the glass beaker, nodding.

"Yeah, they're good people" she sighed, thinking back to when she was friends with the two of them.

Pamela poured powder to the mix and as she let it simmer she noticed the expression on Harley's face.

"Hey, Harl? You okay?" she enquired, softly, touching at the girl's hand.

To Harley the interaction played out in front of her, in slow motion.

When Pamela's hand had touched hers their experiment exploded, making a popping sound.

It was as if this symbolised the explosion of emotion happening within Harley.

Overcome with the feeling of butterflies and fireworks and anything good in the world, Harley had felt in that moment as if she was a character in a rom com or teen drama fanfiction.

The present came back into play, at a normal speed and Harley had noticed she had looked from their touching hands to Pamela, their eye's locked.

Pamela broke from the trance-like state that both of the girls were in hold of.

"Sorry, I-" The redhead began, pulling her hand away from Harley's. "I was just concerned you were okay, is all"

The interaction only lasted a mere few seconds but it had felt a lifetime for Harley, but maybe then, little did she know, it was wishful thinking.

Harley soon came to the realisation that Pamela, although only knowing of her existence for the one day, could see her better than Jack could.

She felt like she was transparent to Pamela, her emotions on her sleeve.

That Pamela knew how she was feeling.

The thought would normally send Harley running for the hills.

She was fragile but she never enjoyed people seeing that.

It took long for people to break through her highly built wall.

"Um, yeah." Harley replied, confused on her emotions. "It's just been an odd day, that's all."

Pamela began to clean the desk of the liquid which had spilt from the beaker and she tittered.

"You think your day has been odd?" The girl started. "At least you didn't open your door in the morning to see me, stood across the road"

Harley's jaw dropped. She had thought that Pamela must not have caught her that morning since she hadn't mentioned it until now.

Pamela froze in her action of wiping down the table, noticing Harley's discomfort.

"I'm kidding, girl. It was probably just a coincidence, right?" She continued.

Harley felt slightly relieved at the girls more comforting words.

Though, she felt like she had to be honest and braved herself to explain.

"It wasn't." Harley stated, running her finger around the mouth of the beaker.

Pamela looked to Harley in interest and returned to her seat next to the girl.

"Oh? Do tell." She encouraged.


	6. Pamela: Three

_Hey loves! Just so you are aware, as i'm writing I am going back and tweaking or changing some bits of previous chapters so if you're not reading all of this together and have read when each chapter has come out then it may be wise to go back and reread to prevent any confusion, sorry! i'm so glad that i've finally picked up a small gathering from this and i hope you're enjoying this journey! well, shall we continue?_

* * *

 **Pamela: Three**

* * *

"It's just, it's beautiful." The blonde resumed, looking at a curl which fell over Pamela's right eye. "Your house, i mean. Its stood out to me a couple of times that I've walked past it. It's so vibrant and alive and full of character."

Harley was incredibly articulate and Pamela admired her enthusiasm, something which fell flat and unnoticed with Jack.

Pamela felt she could look at Harley in all the same way that Harley had described her house.

"So, you see, today, I thought i'd stop outside to take a photo of it, against all the very dull houses of the street."

Pamela nodded, in response.

"And instead you captured the state, that is me? Seems like your lucky day, huh?" the redhead laughed.

Harley nudged her, as to playfully punish her for knocking herself.

"So you pass my house between here and home?" she asked.

Harley twiddled her thumbs.

"Yeah, it's in the same neighbourhood, actually" Harley replied.

Pamela felt comfortable with Harley but the thought of proposing a question still filled her with nerves.

"So… did you maybe want to…" she began, flustered.

"Walk home together?" Harley proposed, finishing her sentence. Her smile was excited.

Pamela was overjoyed that the other girl had come out with the suggestion, rather than her and also that Harley didn't find the idea strange, considering. She nodded, with a smile, but didn't show the full extent of her happiness, out of not wanting to come across too eager.

"I'd be more than happy to!" The blonde enthused.

"Sounds like a plan then" Pamela replied, her eyelashes fluttering.

* * *

Class had been dismissed and Pamela wandered through the school corridors, all new to her, to eventually find her locker, which was located next to Barbara and Edward, since the ordeal of this morning.

The school buzzed with students of all groups and backgrounds, hustling to their lockers to leave for the day.

Reaching her locker, she was greeted by the two whom she was acquainted earlier that day.

"Hey, Pamela. Good day?" Barbara turned to face her, leaning against her locker, with Ed beside her.

"Yeah, it's been okay!" Pamela nodded. "The jocks are still being the jocks, but i'm used to seeing that in every school i land in really. how was your day?" She continued, grabbing her bag.

Before Pamela got to shut her locker door, the other girl peered in.

"So empty, as we suspected." Barbara began, her arms behind her back, she smiled to Ed and nodded.

"We wanted to give you this" Edward joined. "A welcome gift, you could say"

Barbara removed her arms from behind her back, her hands splayed out, displaying an envelope addressed to the new student.

"For me?" Pamela questioned, overjoyed with the interaction.

She blushed.

"Open it and see!" Barbara commanded, teasingly.

Pamela opened the seal of the envelope, gently, making sure to not rip the paper.

She pulled out a slip of paper, her name printed in a gold italic font.

It was an invite to join the school paper, along with the two new friends of hers.

"I-I-I don't know what to say, you guys!" she screeched, overwhelmed with her welcome to the new high school.

"You could say cheese?" Edward prompted, pulling out a vintage instant camera.

He faced the lens towards the three of them and they all huddled and smiled, with cheesy grins.

The photo printed and he shook the image to life.

He reached in his pocket to pull out a black sharpie and wrote on the border, before passing it to Pamela.

"Now you can decorate your locker a little" Barbara smiled.

Ed reached his arm around his girlfriend, feeling proud of their generosity.

Pamela was overwhelmed but smiled widely as Barbara passed her a small circle of blu tack to display the photo of the three on the open locker door.

The script that Ed had wrote read 'The new and improved Gotham Press Team'

Pamela, grabbed the two into an embrace as a thank you.

"You guys are the best!" she cheered, placing her hand to the new photo, before shutting her locker door and slipping the invite into her bag.

"It's nothing!" Edward began, his hand pushing through the gaps of Barbaras. "We hope you like it"

The three began to walk down the corridor, beside each other, and Pamela couldn't help but feel incredibly blessed to have already made friends.

As they walked towards the exit of the school together the other two students joked about their days to Pamela.

Pamela and Edward's laughing was cut off by Barbara changing the subject.

"How are you getting home anyway, Pam?" she asked, almost concerned.

"Ah, don't worry! I'm walking with Harley" Pamela replied, almost daydreaming about their walk home together. "Harley Quinzel"

The three continued to walk, silence tread over them for a second.

Pamela turned to see the same face Harley had held when she had mentioned Barbara, but this time reciprocated by Barbara.

She wondered what had happened there, but didn't want to pry.

"Barbara?" she tilted her head and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I-Is that okay?"

Barbara shook her head from her dream-like state and nodded to reassure her new friend.

"Yeah." she responded softly. "Yeah, sure." Pamela looked away briefly. "You guys, i left something in my locker. You don't have to wait around for me, i'll see ya."

She detached herself from the group and walked back in the steps that they had come.

Edward sighed as he watched the girl wonder back down the hallway.

"She's not left anything, has she?" Pamela questioned, trying to not upset. "It's what i said, isn't it?"

Edward looked up to meet Pamela's face and shrugged.

"It's not been great between those two. It's nothing personal, Pam." Edward calmed her.

"Can… Can I ask what happened?" The redhead inquired gently. "I mentioned Barbara to Harley earlier and she held the exact same express-"

The girl was cut off by two hands, reaching around and covering her eyes.

Pamela could see through the slits in the fingers to see Edward's expression, one of 'speak of the devil'.

"Guess who?" The voice rang, cheerily.

Pamela removed the hands from her face and turned to reach the preppy blonde and smiled.

She didn't know how to feel.

Harley acknowledged Edward and playfully punched his arm.

"Hey, Ed. How's it going?" she quizzed. "How's Barb?"

He smiled, half heartedly and looked to Pamela.

"I'm gonna go catch up with her actually, if that's okay?" he turned to go back down the corridor. "Get home safe!"


	7. Harley: Four

_Hola amigos!  
I've struggled a bit with this chapter as I know where I want the story to go, it's just getting there!  
I hope you're still sticking around and reading, even if the progression is slow!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Harley: Four

* * *

The girls had walked for a small distance, quietly, before Harley got the nerve to speak up.

Both girls went to speak at the same time, resulting in nervous laughter.

Pamela gestured at Harley to speak first.

"Sorry… I feel like I might have interrupted something there. I didn't mean t-"

"No, no. it's fine. I'm sorry if you got that impression" Pamela responded, shaking her head. "Barbara was just upset so I was talking with Ed to see what it might have been"

Harley's bottom lip sank, to show her empathy towards the girls hurt feelings.

"Oh." She sighed. "I-I was just excited to see you, i didn't mean to disturb your conversation."

Pamela squeezed Harley's free hand, which lay beside her's.

"I know, Harls. It's okay."

Their interaction was then cut off by the sound of heavy music, blaring and a revving engine.

A wolf whistle came from the same direction and the girls hands jumped away from each other as they turned to face the disturbance.

Jack waved to them, sleazily, with a large grin printed across his face.

"Hey ladies!" he called over.

Harley caught Pamela roll her eyes out of the corner of her own.

"Fucking jocks" the girl mumbled to herself, underneath her breath, but just loud enough that Harley had heard.

"You coming for a ride, Harl?" The boy called, in a suggestive tone.

"I'm good, Jack. I'm walking with Pamela." She smiled back over to the boy, politely.

He laughed as if to suggest she had said the wrong thing, shook his head and shouted over once more before turning up the volume even higher of his heavy music.

"Your loss girl!"

The boy drove off, saluting the girls with his middle finger. The other hand on the wheel.

Harley looked to the girl and then to the floor, embarrassed.

She was lost for words.

"I'll ask again…" Pamela began. "why do you hang around with these people?"

Harley wandered through her mind and could not think of a single reason why, apart from having nobody else.

Her insides felt like they had been poisoned and broken down from the toxic group she found herself stuck between.

Pamela shook Harley from her daydream.

"Harls, i'm just kidding." she nudged her, playfully. "I'm sure they must have some redeemable qualities in order for them to be graced with your presence?"

Harley nodded and looked back over to the girl's face.

As they walked Pamela's eyes glistened in the sunlight and her nose scrunched as she smiled to the blonde.

"Now, forget that. You gotta tell me all the best spots in town." Pamela probed. "Excite me!" 

* * *

Harley arrived home, slumping herself onto the living room sofa, along with her backpack.

Footsteps could be heard from the kitchen, getting louder as the figure approached.

"Harl, puddin'?" rang a soft, cheerful voice. "Is that you?"

As the woman finished talking, harley looked up to face her mother, leaning in the door frame.

She held hair of golden blonde, unlike Harley's, which was tampered with, and grey doe eyes.

The girl could tell her mother hadn't been home much long before her as the woman still stood in her diner uniform.

"Aha!" The woman continued as she walked over to the sofa and took a seat next to her daughter, poking her nose lightly with her index finger. "Just the girl i've been looking for!"

Harley giggled, half heartedly, leaning her head into her mother's outstretched arm.

"Oh honey, that's a face if I ever saw one!" she pulled the dainty girl closer into her arms. "What's up, peanut butter cup?"

Harley shrugged her shoulders, slightly, as much as she could in her mother's grip.

"well, i'm here when you want to talk about it, sweetie!" the woman continued, curling a strand of Harley's platinum hair around her finger. "I've made your favourite for dinner though, does that help?"

Harley smiled, one of those smiles where you can hear a warm breath through it and looked to her mother with a nod.


End file.
